The present invention relates to wireless communication devices and related apparatus, and more particularly, to wireless communication devices having a removable baseband chipset.
Modern electronic devices, which may include personal computing devices, tablet computing devices, and mobile or handheld devices, may require communication with a cellular network for voice or data communication. With reference to FIG. 1, a side perspective view of an electronic device 10 according to prior art is shown. Electronic device 10 includes a chipset 12 that is integrated in electronic device 10 and performs communication processing and causes electronic device 10 to be operable to communicate with a communication network (not pictured). Electronic device 10 is configured to have a socket 14 that receives a subscriber identity module 16 (SIM), which is assembled thereto. Chipset 12 includes a baseband processing unit integrated therein that is specific to a communication protocol, a cellular network, a locale, or an operating frequency. As can be seen, some modern electronic devices do not provide a capability of easily adding or switching baseband processing units to the electronic device to allow multi-mode cellular operation of the electronic device.
Therefore there is a need for an electronic device having a removable baseband chipset.